


Tell Me About This Camp

by Avidreader6



Series: Daily Phlint [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Phil Coulson, Clint Barton son of Apollo, Clint Barton undiscovered demigod, Demigods, First Meetings, M/M, Manticore, Phil Coulson son of Athena, The Amazing Hawkeye, satyrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Traveling with the circus has made it possible for Clint to hide from the monsters that chase demigods. Until the day they finally catch up.





	

Clint is 15 when the satyr finally catches up with him. He was in the midst of target practice when a voice called out, “your dad would be proud of how good you are.”

Scoffing, Clint turned to let the stranger have it but was stopped in his tracks when he saw the legs of a goat. “My dad was a good for nothing drunk. What are you?”

“He wasn’t your real dad. Your real father is Apollo and you need to come with me. Now. I’ve been chasing you for years, and the window to get you to camp is closing quickly.”

Before Clint can say another word, the satyr grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the tent, bow still in his other hand. He starts to demand information, but before he can get the words out another kid, looking mostly normal and extremely attractive, ran up, sword in hand. 

“Grover! What’s taking so long? The manticore is close. We need to go!”

“We’re coming, Phil! The kid’s still a little shocked.”

Clint could feel Phil look him over and blush. “I’m sorry we don’t have more time to explain, but we have to go. I hope you’re good with that bow.”

Rolling his shoulders back and letting go of Grover’s hand, Clint narrowed his eyes. “I’m the best with this bow. They don’t call me the Amazing Hawkeye for nothing.”

“Good. I think if we book it, we can get out of here and get the manticore to follow us.” Phil held out his own hand and Clint took it, cheeks turning red at the contact. Thankfully, Phil seemed not to notice as he turned his attention to Grover. “Get his arrows. I only have a few celestial bronze ones with me.”

While Grover darted back into the tent, Phil tugged on Clint’s hand and they started running for the entrance. Seeing the crowds that were already filling the main walkway, Clint took a turn through one of the tents, taking Phil with him.

“This way! It’s a shortcut.”

“I’ll follow you, just get us to the woods.”

Clint nodded and put on a burst of speed, weaving in and out of tents until they reached the woods. Once they had, Phil let go of his hand, much to Clint’s dismay and surveyed their surroundings. “What’s a manticore look like? Because if it’s a huge winged lion, snake thing. I found it.”

Turning to stand side by side with Clint, Phil gulped and tried to remember everything he'd learned at camp. Pulling a couple of arrows from the backpack Clint hadn’t noticed before, he handed them to Clint. “Yup, it’s the huge winged, lion, snake thing. Aim for between the eyes. I’ll distract it.”

Nocking the first arrow, Clint waited for Phil to run toward the manticore and took aim. When it finally turned enough that Clint could get his shot, he loosed the arrow and watched it fly straight to the target. 

The manticore raised a paw to swipe at Phil, and Clint shouted. “Duck!” Just as the arrow embedded itself in the creature, exploding it into dust. 

Looking up from where he was crouched, Phil breathed out a sigh of relief before looking for Clint. When he saw the boy standing in the same spot as before, he ran over and hugged him.

“That was amazing! Perfect shot! Thank you!”

Clint shrugged. “It’s what I do. Now tell me about this camp.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write 2 Percy Jackson AU's, it just kind of happened....But hopefully y'all enjoy them and I just love it as an alternate universe.


End file.
